Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an electronic device and a stand thereof, more particularly to a stand having a holder and a support that are for moving with each other.
Background
Mobile electronic devices, such as tablets and smart phones are generally used by people in their daily lives. To watch videos, look at images, or use programs with the mobile electronic device more comfortably, manufacturers have installed a support on the backside or bottom of the electronic device so that the electronic device is able to stand supported on a table.
However, a user needs to move the support with his/her hands from a storing position where the support leans against the electronic device. When the user needs to stand the electronic device on the table, one of the two hands of the user holds the main body of the electronic device, and the other hand moves the support to change its position. It is inconvenient to stand the electronic device on the table. Therefore, it is important to improve the support installed on the mobile electronic device so that the user is able to easily and conveniently stand the electronic device on the table.